


Six Months

by astradanvers



Series: Nora [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, Kalex, Mood Swings, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, baby Nora, pregnant!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is six months pregnant with her and Kara's daughter. The mood swings are killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

Cat is standing at the center island in her kitchen, drink in hand and smirk on her lips, “What are you watching?”

Leaning back against Astra as the taller woman pulls her close Cat nods towards their back balcony, “Them.”

Astra is about to ask when Alex’s raised voice reaches them, “I cannot believe you fucking agree with him!”

“Alex,” Kara’s slightly quieter voice says, “Hank isn’t doing this for meanness. You’re six months preg -”

“And nearly indestructible thanks to our child. I can fly, shoot lasers from my eyes and stop bullets, Kara, I don’t need to be on desk duty.”

Kara sighs, “Lex, you fell over on a mission because your center of gravity is off. Yes, you can fly and shoot lasers but what if there’s a solar flare or Kryptonite.”

“I don’t want to go on leave now,” Alex whines and both older women can see her eyes glisten with tears. Before Kara can respond Alex glares at her, “I’m going home.” Without another word she zips off into the sky and away from Cat’s penthouse.

Kara turns and walks back into the penthouse, intent on grabbing her things and following her wife home. “Kara,” Cat calls quietly and the younger blonde turns to look at her, “give her some time.”

The younger woman sighs and walks towards Astra and Cat, “She’s so volatile lately,” Kara says quietly, “and Alex was volatile before she was pregnant.”

“She’s going through a lot,” Cat tells her quietly, hand resting on Kara’s forearm, “being pregnant is hard, especially the first time.” She squeezes, “Go buy her a tub of her favorite ice cream, her favorite flowers and treat her like royalty for the rest of the weekend. Alex loves her job, Kara, as much as she loves her family and adjusting to the fact that her being pregnant is going to hinder her ability to work for a while, that’s gonna take her a bit to get used to.”

Kara smiles, “I know you’re right, I’m just having a problem dealing with her ever changing emotions.”

Cat raises an eyebrow, “You’ve dealt with me for four years, I’m sure you can handle your wife for nine months.”

The chuckle that falls from Kara’s lips is quickly covered by a cough. She leans forward and pulls Cat into a tight embrace, “I’m going to take your advice,” she presses a kiss to Cat’s cheek and then Astra’s over the smaller woman’s shoulder. “Time to head to the flower shop and the grocery store,” she says with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alex is pregnant with Nora and Kara is mildly terrified of her mood swings, much to Cat and Astra's amusement.


End file.
